


If you don't give me what I want (Then you'll get what you deserve)

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beta Derek Hale, Condoms, F/M, Hotel Sex, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Masturbation, POV Derek Hale, Pre-Hale Fire, Restraints, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Smoking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Derek, Underage Sex, attempted blood play, forced beta shift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He followed the scent of cigarette, the brand she sometimes smoked, and wrinkled his nose.  He’d told her before that it was too risky for him to go home smelling like cigarettes, that it took some painstaking effort to cover the odour but she just grinned and flicked her cigarette over the side of the bed.</p>
<p>The door opened easily, at the end of the hall and likely with no other occupants around them.  He moved to turn the light on.</p>
<p>“Don’t.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you don't give me what I want (Then you'll get what you deserve)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ landcomm tv_universe's challenge "One Song". The song "Give You What You Like" by Avril Lavigne has been my Derek/Kate song since I heard it and it's all fucked up. I didn't mean for the fic to get as dark or as far as it did but I go where the words take me and this is what happened.

It didn’t take Derek long to sniff out what room Kate was in. She always picked the motel at the edge of town, the one with direct access to the highway that locals overlooked.

He followed the scent of cigarette, the brand she sometimes smoked, and wrinkled his nose. He’d told her before that it was too risky for him to go home smelling like cigarettes, that it took some painstaking effort to cover the odour but she just grinned and flicked her cigarette over the side of the bed.

The door opened easily, at the end of the hall and likely with no other occupants around them. He moved to turn the light on.

“Don’t.”

Her voice was quiet in the dark room but he heard her clear as a bell. 

“I want to see you,” he replied as he slipped into the room, then closed and locked the door behind him. The drapes were pulled shut so only the faintest glow from the flickering neon sign outside seeped in.

“Use your other eyes,” Kate murmured and Derek could tell she was already in a playful mood.

Derek hesitated for a second, could feel his gut roiling at how much trouble he’d be in if his family found out he was here, let alone with a hunter. She liked to watch him shift sometimes, made him show her his fangs while she fingered herself and the mere memory of that made Derek flush from head to toe.

“C’mon. Let me see those eyes,” Kate cajoled. He could hear her shifting on the bed, the sheets already rumpled and from the scent in the air she’d brought herself off more than once.

Derek tugged at his wolf, reluctant in its human skin, and then he could see. His gaze fell across the bed where Kate was sprawled, naked and running her fingers over her breasts. 

“There you are,” she sighed and let her hand trail lower. “Do you just want to watch tonight?”

Derek started stripping down, leaving his clothes in a pile on the floor by the door. 

Kate reached for the bedside table to grab her pack of cigarettes but Derek stopped her with a gentle hand on hers. 

“Please don’t. Wait until I go?”

Kate scowled but dropped them and turned back to him with her arms crossed.

“You gonna sit there all night or do something?” she muttered, seduction slipping. Derek felt panic zing through him and he reached forward to cup her cheek. Kate turned her head and bit at his fingers, snapping like she meant to bite him.

“With your fangs,” she whispered, demanding. Derek paused and tried to settle down next to her but Kate grabbed him by the cock, half hard and just starting to leak, and stroked him roughly. “I said with your fangs.”

“I could hurt you,” Derek said dumbly, replaying the same conversation from last week but this time she was curt with him and less teasing. She coaxed him and pleaded to see him in his beta form and it took a while for him to come around to showing her, but when he finally did she rode him harder than ever before and came twice on his cock before he could get off once. 

“I don’t care,” Kate said, voice edging on furious. “ _Show_ me.” She twisted her hand roughly and Derek sucked in a harsh breath while he gathered his will.

He did it, shifted to beta and let his fangs drop while his facial features rearranged themselves. Kate let out a keening noise and leaned in to kiss him hard, playing her tongue over the points of his fangs while Derek stayed passive and let her take so he couldn't slip.

Kate abruptly surged forward, shoving Derek back and climbing on top of him, settling on top of his cock that was growing harder between her legs. She leaned forward and kissed him quickly before moving forward and shoving her breast toward his mouth.

“Bite me,” Kate moaned.

Derek tried to rear back but there was nowhere for him to go. He shifted back quickly but knew his eyes were still glowing yellow, partly out of fear.

“Kate, no!” Derek said, trying to push her off him.

“Don’t you want me?” she demanded. “I want you this way.” She punctuated her words with a roll of her hips and as alarmed as Derek was he couldn’t stop his body from reacting.

Derek took hold of Kate’s upper arms and rolled them over so he was on top of her, holding her down enough to keep her from doing something stupid. “I refuse to do that, Kate. I will not bite you,” he said firmly.

Kate stared up at him with a hard expression, searching his face until she seemed to get what he was saying and understood.

“Fine. But I want you to fuck me while you’re shifted,” she said flatly, reaching awkwardly over the side of the bed and grabbing a condom out of her pants pocket. “Here.”

Derek took the condom slowly. “You don’t want to put it on me?” he asked softly, hoping to steer the conversation back to a playful tone.

“I want you to fuck me,” Kate said in a measured tone. Derek stroked his flagging erection back to hardness and rolled the condom on while Kate spread her legs. Before he pushed in she grabbed him by his chin. “Shift.”

Derek did and only then did Kate allow him to enter her, trying to go slowly but she grabbed him by his ass and thrust herself on him, setting a brutal pace on him. His wolf responded to the challenge and took over, superseded any attempt Derek tried of taking it slow.

It was over quickly, within five minutes, and once they were done Kate pushed Derek off and he rolled to the other side of the bed. Kate, uncaring of Derek’s earlier request, lit up a cigarette and took a long drag, blowing the smoke in his direction.

“That was good, right?” she asked with heavy lidded eyes and a smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

“Always is,” Derek replied. He got off the bed and disappeared into the bathroom where he flushed the condom and gave himself a cursory wash with the harsh motel soap and scratchy facecloth. When he came out he made a beeline for his clothes and dressed in record time, avoiding Kate’s eyes.

“Same time next week?” she asked, voice playful once more in the darkness, as he unlocked the door. 

“Can’t, full moon,” Derek said.

“Right,” Kate replied thoughtfully. “Well. Don’t forget your english assignment that’s due the next day. Wouldn’t want you to be too tired to finish it.”

Derek was already out the door, slamming it behind him and his reply lost in the noise.

He shifted again in the woods on his way home, rolled around in some leaves and against trees to take on new scents and get rid of others. When he got to the pond he thought about jumping in to take a swim, try to clean off better than at the motel, but when he looked in the water he couldn’t do it.

There was enough moonlight that he could see his reflection in the water. His eyes glowed and his cheeks burned while his heart seemed to throb painfully in his chest.

Yellow was the color of cowards.


End file.
